Universal Collisions
by spen1045
Summary: After stumbling across a remote, they are sent to a secret room and are to try and piece together the universes before destruction of all universes


**Author's note: This story is dependent of my thoughts of a big crossover of RWBY, Fallout: New Vegas, Katawa Shoujo, Creepypasta and a few others added later dependent of how this story goes. And to say I have my 2 OCs in it so it is centered around theirs point of view, as well as the alternate versions of them. This is rated M for Language, suggestive themes, scenes much, much later on, and others, please leave a review and enjoy.**

Things aren't always as planned as you would like them to be, for instance being stuck in an area that just seems plane white, a room to be exact, not like an insane asylum padded room but like empty space, the "area" is just like a large room, the floors and walls are made of a paper like material. It can be ripped but it just repairs itself almost instantly.

The size of the room is atleast 50x50, and there are outlines of doorframes on the walls, there are fours walls and atleast 10 doorframes 2 on my left, 2 on my right, 3 infront of me and three behind me. I don't know of how I'm here but I should atleast say how I got here in this white room.

I had just woken up and was getting ready for school, atleast 45 minutes later I was waiting outside for my bus when out in the distance I could see a figure, it just stood there motionless and semmed to have black slacks and a cobalt hoodie, the same as mine. I felt a surge of fear as to who or what it is but I shook it off as I got on the bus, after 15 minutes I got to the school and went in the cafeteria and got myself breakfast, and sat with my friends. As they talked of their usual squable of things I saw the figure outside the window, it or should I say he was more visible then before and he seemed almost to be an exact copy of myself just with a strange cheshire smile. I felt that fear again and looked to my best friend and asked him if he saw anything there. When he looked nothing was there and it seemed that maybe I was seeing things, maybe I wasn't getting enough sleep. That thought soon left as a crash behind me came to soundand we all looked back. That thing was now in the cafeteria and had crush a studentsribs, he soon looked straight to me and I shivered with fear, he slowly came closer and closer and I wantted to leave but I couldn't I was frozen in fear, the things had a strong horrid stench, like that if rotten meat and is it drew closer I saw it smile, the teath white as snow and his irises where blood red, his hands where jagged claws and soon enough he was infront of me, he grabbed my shirt collar and threw me against the wall. That feeling of being thrown against a concrete wall made me realize that I might die. Soon enough tho My friends git me up before it could and got me out of there and the other students ran out of there as fast as they could. My friends brought me to the clinic next door and the administration were all mangled and dead, they looked in draws and saw a medical book and looked for something to help me, soon enough they found a type of strong pain killers that would stop my pain and would clot any internal bleeding and gave me two, we waited several hours til I was able to get up, I grabbed the pills incase of future needs and a medical satchel that I had found under one of the cabinets, I grabbedf as many pain killers, bandage wraps, gauzes, numbing agents, clean syringes, and a splint, I had found a back pack in a locker in the back and put the splint, syringes, numbing agents, and andage wraps and some bottled water, we left the clinic and headed down the road to the convience store and we went in and saw some of the students taking what they could, we grabbed, 3 cans of beans, 2 boxes of instant mashed potatoes, 7 bottles of water, and 5 sodas and levft as we tried to find a safe place from that thing. As we went down a long road we saw something that I thought could never happen, everyone in my grade was being held and tied by a copy of themeselves, then I saw the one of my self and my friends, he walked toward us and I thought that we were going to die. I looked around and saw a remote, just a remote with 11 buttons on it, I pressed the white blank one and my best friend just vanished and soon enough I saw a bright flash and then I was put in this white room with 10 doorframes. I still have the bag and satchel, I look at each doorframe and the one right infront of me is glowing a faint gold color, I walk toward it and rip the paper like material on it and behind it is a dorm room door, I raise my hand and grab the door knob and slowly twists til it clicks and then go in.

**Author's note; This is my first time at writing a story so please don't be hateful, please leave feed back and give suggestions to what should happen.**

And to answer some questions that you may have .

The main character is Spincer

Best friend is Draven.

So far the copies are tulpas and the first world to go to is Katawa Shoujo.


End file.
